


One More Pill

by Donts



Series: Langst [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Oneshot, Overdose, Sleeping Pills, Suicidal Thoughts, but not a deathly one, hes just self destructive, i throw all my problems on lance okay, self projecting, the drug is just sleeping pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance just wants to sleep. Seeing his sleeping pills triggers some dark feelings.TW: suicidal ideation
Series: Langst [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	One More Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Suicidal Ideation is in this story. Please read safely <3

Lance rubbed his head, attempting to ease the constant ache. He felt full of energy yet exhausted at the same time. All he wanted was a peaceful sleep.

Sleep.

Sleeping pills!

He nearly forgot about his sleeping pills. Lance stood from his bed, barely giving his body time to shake off the dizziness brought from it. He grabbed the bottle of pills from his jacket pocket and left his room.

He shuffled to the kitchen, eyes failing to give him proper vision every now and then. Spots decorated his vision. Sleep. He really needs sleep.

A quick glass of water was made and in front of Lance sat his bottle of pills. Pills and a cup of water. Lance popped open the top of the pill bottle and discarded it on the counter.

Lance tilted the bottle, forcing a pile of pills to spill out onto his hand. Lance finds himself freezing, staring at the multiple pills in his hands. Usually, he would just put all the extra back in the bottle and just take the designated one.

Something was different now.

Perhaps it's the fact Lance is now so far away from home.

Or the fact that no one around him took him seriously anymore.

Or the fact that his thoughts had gotten darker, and now he wants to die.

To end the constant headache.

To end the non-stop thoughts.

To end the nightmares.

To end the pain.

But he can't. Because he is scared. He knows the amount of pills left in the bottle would not kill him. Just make in terribly sick.

That is not what he wants.

So he decides the next time he goes to refill the bottle. He will die.

Lance will die.

He smiles.

For now, he'll simply take one pill extra. Maybe two.

Just to ease the need to destroy himself for one night. It is worth the dizziness he feels once they kick in.

It is worth the heaviness his blood seemed to gain when they kick in.

It is worth the small faltering of his breathing when they kick in.

It is not enough to kill him.

He knows.

Yet he is still disappointed when he wakes again. 

And the headache starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated 🙏
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands 💕


End file.
